Doudou
by eolia63
Summary: Un truc tout mignon enfin j'espère... , l'arrivé de Death Mask au Sanctuaire.


_Note: Pour moi Death Mask est albinos comme c'est le cas dans le manga._

_ _Et bien sur aucuns de ces magnifiques personnages ne m'appartiens... sniff _

_DOUDOU_

_Flash Back_

_ Saga se rendit au palais, un enfant prometteur avait été ramené pour l'armure d'or du Cancer. Et on lui en confiait la garde jusqu'à l'arrivé de son maitre le lendemain. Du haut de ses dix ans le premier gémeau était fier, fier de bientôt porter l'armure d'or de son signe et fier qu'on lui fasse confiance comme à un adulte. Même si là la mission n'était pas vraiment différente d'un babysitting ordinaire. _

_« Ah! Saga, viens par ici! »_

_Le jeune garçon aimait bien la voix du Grand Pope, toujours aussi clair malgré son grand âge. Elle était beaucoup plus douce que celle de son maître aujourd'hui mystérieusement disparu. Le vieil homme lui pointa un coin de la pièce du doigt. Le Gémeau y découvrit un petit garçon d'à peine cinq ans visiblement apeuré. Il avait les cheveux blanc mais salis et ses yeux rouges le fixait avec curiosité. Shion poussa avec gentillesse l'enfant dans les pattes de Saga._

_« Je te préviens il ne parle pas encore grec. Son maitre, Cirillo, arrivera demain dans l'après-midi. Ça va aller? »_

_Le futur chevalier des Gémeaux retiens son souffle à l'entente du prénom du maître, Cirillo du Cancer. Il était connu pour sa cruauté et son amour pour les vices en tout genre, c'est à peine si il respectait l'autorité du sanctuaire. Mais l'armure devait bien être transmise, surtout que les Cancers n'étaient pas réputés pour leurs longévité, donc cet enfant aussi aller surement être sacrifier à ce fou. Et Saga n'avait pas le droit de donner son avis, il y a des choses au Sanctuaire dont on ne parle pas, il était bien placé pour le savoir._

_« Tout va bien, Grand Pope. »_

_« Bien, tu peux te retirer. »_

_Le jeune garçon pris l'enfant dans ses bras et repartis vers son temple. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mots, à quoi cela aurez bien put servir? Ils ne se serraient pas compris de toute façon. Le futur apprenti était quand même beaucoup trop calme au vus de la situation, il ne pleurait pas, pourtant il n'avait pas du être séparé de sa famille depuis bien longtemps, étrange. Et il tenait dans ses bras fins un étrange tissus bleu fané, plus que limé par endroit mais encore doux en son centre, un doudou. Saga ce promis de le lui retirai lui-même, en général les maître n'aimaient pas les souvenirs et encore moins les marques de faiblesse, il savait ça d'expérience. Et il doutait fortement que maitre Cirillo soit une exception à la règle. _

_Il arrivèrent au troisième temple assez rapidement. Saga ne ressentit pas la présence de son frère, celui-ci avait disparu comme souvent. Mais si l'ainé le regrettais, il allait quand même pouvoir s'occuper de l'enfant sans avoir à se demandais si ce dernier ne risquait pas à tout moment de voir Kanon. _

_Le reste de la soiré se passa en silence, le petit se contenta de fixer le plus grand, son regard semblant dire:_

_« Voyons voir à qui nous avons affaire. Dangereux ou pas? »_

_Ce fut au moment du coucher que le Gémeau décida de s'occuper du problème « Doudou ». Une foi l'enfant sur le lit, il lui retira le tissu des mains. La réaction fut immédiate, comme retirer une goupille à une grenade, le petit se rebella comme une petite bête sauvage, frappant, griffant et mordant aussi._

_Le grec maintien l'enfant contre le matelas, le plus petit pleura de dépit. _

_« Calme toi c'est pour ton bien. »_

_Bien sur l'enfant ne compris rien à cette langue étrangère à la sienne, ses paroles rassurante restèrent sans effet, et Saga savait que si il relâchait la pression qu'il avait sur le petit corps, l'enfant se débattrai de plus belle, ou pire se blesserais. C'est à ce moment que lui reviens en mémoire un don bien pratique, la télépathie. Dans l'esprit il n'est pas question de langue._

_« Calme toi. ça va aller. »_

_L'enfant était encore trop jeune pour répondre, mais le troisième gardien su à son regard interloqué qu'il l'avait attendu. Le cosmos doré du gémeau remplissait la chambre, imposant le respect._

_« Tu ne peux pas garder ce tissu avec toi. Je vais te relâcher mais il ne sers à rien de te débattre à nouveau, je ne te le rendrait pas. »_

_Un fois libérai l'albinos s'assit sur le lit fixant son vis-à-vis avec crainte, mais aussi une colère retenus qui durcie ses traits d'enfant. Saga regarda le tissu entre ces mains, et y remarqua un prénom brodé de blanc._

_« Angelo...C'est ton nom? »_

_Le petit opina de la tête._

_« Écoute je te propose un marché, Angelo. Demain on va venir te chercher pour que tu devienne un chevalier, si tu reviens ici, et que tu le souhaite encore, je te le rendrait. OK? »_

_L'enfant hocha la tête de nouveau conscient, malgré sont jeune age, qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Le regard un peu perdu et ses yeux encore humides touchèrent le gémeau au plus haut point. _

_« Bon maintenant au lit! »_

_Un futur chevalier d'Athéna ne se laisse pas attendrir par un gosse de cinq ans, que diable! Il le borda,mais au moment de se retirer une main enfantine le retiens pas la tunique, puis le lâcha comme si elle avait été brulée. _

_« Tu veux que je reste avec toi? » Demanda Saga, surpris._

_Le petit baissa la tête comme pris en faute. Sa tête, un peu renfrognée fit sourire le plus grand, elle lui rappelait un peu celle que prenait parfois Kanon. Il se rendit compte que lui aussi ça ne l'enchanté guère d'aller dormir seul. Et puis il venait de retirer à cet enfant son dernier souvenir de sa vie d'avant, il n'allait pas refuser en plus cette petite demande sans conséquences. Ils dormirent donc tout les deux, deux être différents mais tout aussi solitaires, deux enfants malgré tout. Angelo, d'abord craintif, se serra contre le jeune garçon et avant de s'endormir ce dernier cru apercevoir un sourire._

_« Voilà qu'il me prend pour son Doudou... »Pensa Saga._

_Mais il devait se l'avouer se n'était pas désagréable._

_Le lendemain, Cirillo arriva malheureusement plus tôt que prévu. Il arracha presque Angelo des bras de Saga. Celui-ci essaya de le retarder, espérant que Shion changerait d'avis, mais ce reçus un poing doré dans le ventre. Le petit Angelo fut le seule à apercevoir les yeux du troisième gardien virer un cour instant du bleu à un beau rouge sang. _

_Pour tout les deux le destin était en marche._

Saga caressa le tissu limé du bout des doigt. La voix de son amant retentit depuis le salon.

« Allez magne-toi! Si on arrive en retard les autres vont avoir tout becqueté, et surtout il y aura plus rien à boire!Et hors de question de me taper le discours habituelle de Miss je-me-la-pète-je-suis-Athéna sur la paix inter-sanctuaire sans un minimum d'alcool dans le sang! »

« Et comme d'habitude je vais devoir m'assurai que tu n'en fasse pas trop. En mettant mon corps en jeux si nécessaire. » s'amusa l'ainé des Gémeaux.

« Bien sur! Et moi, en contre parti, je me servirais du mien pour te distraire et t'empêcher de réduire en bouilli la Wyvern qui te sers de beau-frère. »

« Merci de me le rappeler... » Grogna le plus âgé avant de passer ses bras autour des épaules du Cancer.

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé. »

Un instant Saga cru voir passer quelque chose comme de la nostalgie dans le regard de son compagnon, mais elle disparut trop vite, derrière un sourire narquois, son masque préféré.

« Alors comme ça on est nostalgique? Dit tout de suite que tu me préféré en gosse pleurnichard. »

« Mais non idiot... Voulez juste savoir si tu souhaite le reprendre. Après tout j'ai jamais eu l'occasion... »

« Non. »

L'italien avait parlé d'une voix assurée, la même que quand se posée la question de tuer de nouveau par plaisir ou de quitter le premier Gémeaux. Saga porta le précieux tissu contre sa joue, un sourire au lèvres.

« Ça tombe bien, je ne comptais pas te le rendre. »

« Et on ose dire que se sont les Béliers les sales bêtes de ce sanctuaire... »

« Tu es dur, je n'en suis pas à ce point là. Puis-je demander pourquoi tu n'en veux plus? »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, avant que le plus jeune ne capitule comme toujours, avec un soupir il passa ses bras autour des hanches de son chevalier.

« Je n'en plus besoin de ce truc car aujourd'hui mon « Doudou » c'est toi, crétin. Là t'es content! » Une légère rougeur passa sur les joues d'Angelo.

« Bon aller au monte! Cette discutions commence à ressembler un peu trop au bouquins à l'eau de rose d'Aphro à mon goût... »

Saga sourit, son Cancer était toujours le même sur certain coté, un enfant qui ne veut pas qu'on le prenne dans les bras, un adulte qui ne veut pas dire « je t'aime », tout les deux par peur d'être blessé. Il le serra encore plus fort et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, avant de rejoindre leurs frères et amis au palais.

_End_


End file.
